Things work out
by sam-u-knw
Summary: Ever since Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo the last time, things haven't been the same between them. Inuyasha has learned from his mistakes and only wants Kagome. But what is he willing to do to prove that to a disgruntled Kagome. Will she ever forgive and forget? Please review I promise a grand story if you can keep up.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try to do this story over again I abandoned it before because I didn't get a lot I feedback on it I've fixed some problems so please review and comment

"Kagome Please don't look away, I need to see your face. Please I don't know what I'm going to do I need to know what you need. Your so happy when your with Kouga, and then when your are just with me your happy to. But then when we fight or argue you're not happy and then its like you go into yourself and are almost in another world. And then there are times that you look at me and I see hurt in your eyes. I know the last time I ran off with Kikyo really hurt you. I don't want to hurt you ever again. But it is like every time you look at me that's all you can see, it is almost like that's all that plays in your mind. I can't have you look at me and be in pain because I made a terrible awful and selfish choice. I need you to be happy with me like you were before I had run off with her. I love you Kagome, I need you to see that I am never going back there, but you're not happy all the time like you deserve. So I need to leave until I can stop hurting you, until I love only you. I hope you understand Kagome, my heart is breaking now, just like I know yours is to. It's killing me to leave you, but I need you to know I will always protect you. No matter what happens you will always have a piece of my heart.

"That's why I am giving you this, it's a piece of what makes me a demon. If you have this only you can call to me. No matter how far away you are, no matter how long it takes I will always find you. I don't want to leave you Kagome, but I have to, I need you to realize just how much I care. I need you to see that no matter what I come across no matter what gets in my way it will always be you that I come for. And if its ok with you, I would like to stay just one last night, I can't make my feet move without one last night with you. YOU, Kagome have made me into the man I am today, I would not be able to think or say any of this without all the work you put into me, all the sacrifice you have made for me. This is the reason I am leaving because you deserve, so much more, but I know you want me, so I am going to try to be better for you Kagome and no one else, because if not you deserve someone who hasn't ever hurt you, a fresh start. Kagome you deserve someone who will, love you as much as I do and be able to make you happy. And that is what I am giving you, you need this chance to love someone who is better for you then me. SO...Kagome...While I am alone and thinking DO NOT STOP LIVING...DO NOT STOP SEARCHING FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE. You need this Kagome, you need a fresh start, do not stop living and growing. If you do I won't forgive myself. Please Kagome I love you. Please let me stay just one more night, ill give you what ever you want just do not make me go."

Kagome stood with tears in her eyes debated on whether to punch him in the jaw because he had hurt her so much that she thought it wasn't possible to hurt that much anymore more, especially after her last show with him and Kikyo. Yes it was months ago now maybe even a little over a year ago now, but she was still crushed, and couldn't imagine any pain being as bad as it was then, and then Inuyasha proved her wrong. Or if she should hug him because the pain she was in could only be satiated by his touch and love. So she did both, she didn't care how confused he would be or how her hand would hurt after, she needed to do it.

Kagome turned and hit him with such force and speed that it caught Inuyasha off guard, and the moment her fist made contact she added some of her reiki power to make it last for a short time .She had added to much and sent him flying across the hut. Then she flung herself across the room towards him and clung to his chest, she cried until there was no more sound and she was out of breath. As they sat on the floor in each other's embrace and Kagome sitting cradled in Inuyasha's lap Inuyasha looked down upon her small figure and understood why she acted the way she did. He would have excepted nothing less from the Kagome he has come to love more than life. He didn't know how he was going to leave her even if it was in the morning that he did. So he just held her and etched every strand of her long dark soft hair into his memory. He wished for nothing more the to hold her for as long as he could. Kagome sat up and wiped her face and looked at Inuyasha and saw the new bruise she had made on his face, Inuyasha let her touch it, when her hand had made contact with his cheek he winced a little and then leaned into her touch and then reached for her small hand and pressed it firmly to his cheek. Inuyasha welcomed the pain that came with his need for her touch, he wished that he could take her pain away just like her touch did for his bruise. The only way he knew how was to just leave until he sorted it out in his head.

"I am sorry I punched you, I wish I could make you understand how much I need you. I wish you could just for get about Kikyo, maybe then you wouldn't hurt so much and I wish seeing you and her together didn't hurt me like it did. I can only let you go, I can only hope you will come back to me. But for tonight your going to stay right here, and you're not going to leave me not for one second. And your going to do what ever I say tonight, because its going to help me. I need you now Inuyasha, my heart is in pain and only you can care for it."

In understanding and hearing everything that Kagome had said, Inuyasha had a whole new pain to endure. The pain that he had caused her was almost too much to bear, it almost made him not leave. There would be no demon fighting no Kikyo and no pasts. There would only be him and her, and in the nights that this had happened in the past, these moments were his favorites. But Inuyasha knew that there would be an underlying meaning to this night. Kagome wanted to give Inuyasha something for him to remember while they were apart, and he would cherish it. This would be his something from his Kagome. He instantly agreed to whatever she wanted and had planned because he would give this woman anything her heart desired, and would give her anything she needed as well, even if she didn't think so.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his chest and looked at her beautiful deep blue eyes and said, "Kagome I would do anything for you, whatever you wish, I would kill for you. That is why I want to give you this one gift. It is apart of my demon, it only recognizes you even though you are a mortal. It wants you as its mate just like I do. So it will respond to you even if I am far away it will call to me if you need me. Or if you want me to be with you for just any reason. All you need to say is three little words, all you have to say is, come here boy, and I will be there. Kagome I am at your mercy, just like when you put this necklace on me. Kagome you need time to forgive me, not only forgive me though, I need you to forget about my past with Kikyo. And if you can't you need to have that chance, a chance at happiness. I want you to be happy, I need you to be happy because if not it will kill me. I'll give you whatever you need, but I can't do that if you can't feel anything but sorrow and anger when you look at me. For tonight whatever you want is yours anything, just so long as you take my gift to you, and just for tonight forget about my past."

What Inuyasha was giving her was a small red ball of swirling mist, it was a ball in his hand placed over her chest. She felt a familiar warmth close to her heart, it made her happy. But she was apprehensive, what would this do to Inuyasha, would this make him weaker, would this make her stronger? She wanted this bad, but she didn't know the repercussions of it.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome would want to know everything about this, so he continued " Kagome I went to go see someone about doing this, as you know I have been thinking for a long while, and well if I give you this I'll know everything you feel, and ill only know your thoughts if you choose to let me into them. It does take some of my power away, but it turns out that I have more power then the average half-breed, and a lot more than I really need so if anything it will help me. As for you though, it will give you some of my powers, probably more strength and better hearing. It will be as though I am with you, but you will be hearing everything around you for yourself instead of me telling you. I was also told that the only way for this to work is for you to want this gift and accept everything that comes with it. Everything I have is yours, when and if you accept this though Kagome, know that when I become human all of me does, that means that the part that you have will either get all of my demon that night or it will go away just like it does with me. I should tell you that if you do get all my demon you will be a half demon for that night. And just as you will have my aura when I am at my regular self, when you are in this heightened state of being you will be able to feel and know everything I do. It's like our roles switch when the new moon is here. Kagome I would not be doing this if I didn't think it was a good idea, or if it was important. I love you Kagome, I don't want anything to happen to you."

The more Kagome thought about it the more appealing it became, she wanted apart of him so much. She knew that he loved her, that's why she was willing to let him go. She understood why he was doing all this, why he would leave her in the morning. He didn't want to, it had to be done, in order for them both to be truly happy as one. So she decided to ask one more question," Inuyasha, before I accept, I need to know, will this stay with me forever even if we do not come back together. Are you willing to do this even if I do not want to return to you and wish to be someone else's mate?" this question struck Inuyasha's heart just like Kikyo's arrow the day she pinned him to the tree. But it was an important question that could make sure that she would come back to him, because for Inuyasha there was no one else, she was all he wanted. He turned to her with a look of hurt and deep love in his eyes and told her the truth," Kagome, as much as it would kill me to see you go with another be it demon or human, it will never fully go away, as long as I still have a spot in you memory and in your heart, I will always be able to protect you. It will only decrease its hold on each of us if you do mate with someone else."

Finally Kagome accepted his gift, as he pressed it to her chest just above were he could feel her beating heart, she could feel the love and hurt and the pain that he was putting himself through. She had tears in her eyes Inuyasha hurriedly finished giving his demon aura to her, as soon as he finished though he understood her tears, and flinched at the sheer pain he felt because of his actions, then he felt a sense of understanding and love. When he looked at her he felt a sense of urgency hit him, so he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a heated passionate way

Kagome could see that her feelings had reached him because she saw a tear run down his cheek and touch his bruise. She finally understood everything she could hear all his thoughts and feel everything that he was feeling. She looked down and assessed these new-found feeling that she somehow knew weren't hers. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked at him in a way that told him to kiss her. When he did she initiated a passionate kiss that lasted almost forever until Kagome decided to bite Inuyasha as punishment for what he was putting her through she didn't let him know this thought, but since Inuyasha knew his Kagome so well, he knew why she drew his blood from his lips, he knew exactly how she felt. This is why he just took what ever she gave him, he even enjoyed what she did to his lip. But not as much as what she did next.

Alright guys and gals, I want to see some reviews, I have some big plans for this story. And I hope to see a good turn out because like all or you I am in love with Inuyasha and Kouga. Sooooooooooooo please please comment as well. Oh and I like long lemons so I can almost guarantee that the next chapter or two is all lemony goodness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome surged her Miko energy through her veins and mixed in with the demon part that Inuyasha had given her, a sensation of pure strength and energy surged through them both, driving Inuyasha into and almost animalistic frenzy, while Kagome became stronger and had a heightened level of awareness. Kagome forced Inuyasha down flat on the floor straddling him and leaning in close to his ear with a sensual low growl that was just quiet enough for him to hear. "Kagome..." he purred in a deep husky way as she ran her hands across the bruise that was only now starting to fade on his cheek. She silently wondered if now that he mixed his demon powers with her priestess power, if he now had some of her power as well, otherwise how would he be able to control himself while he is so frenzied. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts her name being said in a needy and possessive way that only Inuyasha knew how to do.

Kagome leaned down just above inuyasha's mouth and said "Inuyasha, kiss me." Inuyasha almost to eagerly obeyed what she had requested. Hiss hands began to creep up the sides of her legs, Kagome let him feel her skin as far as just under her still clothed breasts as he kissed her with as much lust as possible to keep her from catching on to what he was trying to do. Once he got that close she quickly untangled her hands from his pale hair and grabbed his hands and pinned them on the sides of his head. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha with a smirk that only appeared when Kagome knew something that he didn't, Inuyasha silently thought" This girl is gonna kill me, she knows she has just as much strength as me now. And she knows how to use it, I wonder what she is planning."As the images played out in his mind a slight shiver of pleasure ran through his body.

When Kagome saw the look on inuyasha's face that meant his plans had been foiled she knew just how to make him squirm. She could feel his growing need when she sat up to get a clear look at his face. She laughed in that airy way that he loved and made him only want her more, Inuyasha watched her lean down in just the right way that he caught only a glimpse of her full breasts , then she rubbed her cheek against his, causing his hand to go to her hair and him to lean into her soft caress. Kagome noticed his other hand was still at the side of his head so she reached up and intertwined their fingers together. She loved when they laid like this, it meant so much to her, and him as well. It meant that they were completely comfortable around each other. To Kagome him holding her like this, it meant she would always have a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, and a man to love.

To Inuyahsa it meant that his heart would always be protected, that she would always be their for him just like he would always be there for her, no matter what came. Inuyasha realized that this in itself was Kagome. She had more than once thrown herself in front of danger coming his way, and that she had loved him even when his demon blood took over his sanity. He quietly looked down at the span of her body, he memorized her body laying like this more than once, only now it made much more sense why he loved laying with her, just like this. He was always laying with Kagome, just Kagome no other being had had the pleasure.

Inuyasha's train of thought was derailed when he felt a sharp nip at his ear, and then a soothing lick around then outside rim. His hand tightened in Kagome's hair and his erection became ten times worse. Inuyasha managed to say in a strangled moan" Ka...Kag...gome" Inuyasha could feel the smirk and the lustful feelings that she was so graciously emitting to him, she knew exactly what she was doing.

When Kagome continued her tongue ministrations against his ear he tried remove his intertwined hand from hers, his goal being her ass to push their hips together so he could grind his against hers, he needed relief. But Kagome had other ideas, when he tried to move his hands he forced it back down and said "Inuyasha I'm the Alpha tonight, if you don't do as I say, we will stop this, and in the morning, you will have only the thought of what you wished to do." With that Inuyasha said" Kagome...please...I need you" the look he added onto the end of his confessed need almost made her lose her focus, she didn't answer him all she did was let go of his hand. She smiled that smile that only made him realize the ache in his groin was still there.

Inuyasha thought that she had allowed him free rein when she left go of his wrist, so he moved his hands to her hips. Kagome let his hands linger there for a moment, just enough to where he could feel her curves and want more than she grabbed ahold of his hands and thrusted them to her chest. When he realized were there were, Kagome moved his hands in a circular motion under her bra, letting him grasp them, when he tried to move his hands on his own accord she stopped him." I said I was in charge tonight Inuyasha, only move when I ask you, and only place your hands were I put them please." He loved how she still asked even though he knew it was her night, just like he promised. He enjoyed seeing her in control, it made his demon go wild with need, which only made his need for her grow stronger. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed, with a huff, and then proceeded to kiss her.

Finally Kagome was so into him kissing her she mindlessly told him," Inu...Inuyasha... start moving you... your hands." he opened his eyes and looked," MMMM...How... how do... do you wa... want me to..." he was cut off with another playful nip at his ear, with a soft husky whisper" Just like our first time." He remembered this well, he was so scared he would hurt her, so he started off slow with light butterfly touches that made her moan in a way he only dreamt of. then he became more assertive, he grasped her breast firmly, his nails gently brushed her sensitive flesh, and Kagome flung her head back letting out a possessive moan of his name. Inuyasha quickly looked Kagome in her beautiful eyes and noticed that, they were glowing and had a somewhat golden hue to them. Inuyasha knew then that if he did come back and they did mate something would happen that had never happened before. If it was good or bad he didn't know, but he wanted to find very badly.

Inuyasha continued his revelry as Kagome took ahold of one of his hands and trailed it down out of her bra and down her stomach. His breath became shallow and ragged as he watched his hand being moved down towards Kagome's center. She looked down at Inuyasha and had him place his hand flat against her laced underwear. She looked at Inuyasha, fluttered her eyelashes and said" Give me all you have."

Inuyasha didn't even blink before he bit off all of his nails, then spit them out and washed his mouth out with some nearby sokki that they had saved for some fun. Inuyasha then reached for the back of Kagome's head, once it made contact he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced his mouth on hers. Kagome instincfully opened to receive his tongue into her mouth tasting the strange sweet sokki that he had just ingested. Kagome silinetly thought to herself this was how she was meant to be and how she needed to stay just to be whole. Kagome became somewhat melancholy when her thoughts trailed into the impending morning, but was quickly brought back to the present and she felt fingers begin intruding her still cothed center. She wanted him to do this to her since this whole adventure began, this was only a prelude of what was to come, and if experience taught her anything with Inuyasha, how he thrust his fingers into her and what he did while he was playing with her would be a similar version of what he would do with his dick.

Inuyasha took foreplay to a whole new level, for him it literally meant, getting ready for the main event. As of right now Kagome found herself preparing for a good smashing, with some interesting movements. Inuyasha was thrusting his two longest fingers into her center with such force that, if he hadn't of given her some of his power then she would already be in a world of pain. Instead Kagome found herself panting into inuyasha's highly sensitive ears and quietly whispering his name through ragged half breaths.

Kagome somehow found the strength to reach between herself and Inuyasha's frantic finger pounding and pull his pants just low enough to where his dick could spring free. The cool air hit his sensitive skin and caused him to take a sharp breath, once he was used to the cold again, he held Kagome close to him and started to kiss her with such tenderness and love that it made Kagme's heart melt. Inuyasha reached for the buttons on her shirt and began to undo them one at a time, once they were all painstakingly removed, he slipped it off of her shoulders. Then the crazed and lustful Inuyasha leaned back to take in the sight before him, he wanted to memorize every singly downy hair on her body, and taste every inch of her skin.

Kagome became eager to see his broad chest as she had in the past, she wanted to feel it move under her butterfly touches, so she reached for the front of his fire rat skin removing it then lifting his shirt removing that as well. Kagome finally got it undone and placed her hands flush against Inuyasha's bare broad chest, she could feel his heartbeat just like she did before, only now she could hear it to thanks to Inuyasha's demon having a spot in her heart. She stopped all her thinking for a few moments and listened to it, memorizing its strong beat, it sounded like a familiar lullaby of her childhood. Inuyasha's heartbeat made her feel at ease and confident, it made her feel like she could conquer anything.

Inuyasha grew impatient and slowly reached for her hands and placed his hands over hers. She snapped out of it and launched herself forward to make contact with his lips, Kagome had forgotten that she was stronger now, so as she settled on him , he was pushed back against the shack wall with a loud thud!

Kagome heard what she did and instantly reached for the back of his head standing on her knees to kiss the part of his head that had hit the wall. She didn't realize that in doing this she pushed her chest into his face, causing him to completely forget about the new bruise he would have to deal with tomorrow. Inuyasha reached for the sides of her rib cage and kissed all over her breast. When he decided he still couldn't get enough, he reached around towards the back of her bra placed both his hands flat against her back and pushed her chest closer to his face, he loved how her skin felt against his tongue, and she tasted of sweet vanilla and daffadils.

Inuyasha was working on the clasp of her bra, when he felt two arms encircle his head, this signaled to him that she didn't want it off just yet. So he settled for the next best thing, he had her sit in his cross legged lap making her eye level with him and reached one hand up towards her hair and knotted is fingers as tight as he could, and leaned her head back so he had perfect access to her neck and chest. After accomplishing this, he let out a growl that sounded to Kagome of nothing but love and approval. She let out a soft mew of Inuyasha's name. He looked up from her chest and saw love in her eyes, his gaze made her want everything he could give her and Inuyasha knew that he wanted to give her everything he could.

Kagome closed her eyes, and Inuyasha went back to his sampling of her flesh. When Inuyasha licked close to her nipple she tightened her hands in his hair and gave him a loud and approving moan. Hearing what just licking her was making her do made him want to hear her say his name when she was on the verge of climax asking him to push her just a little farther, when Inuyasha imagined her pre orgasm face it made his dick twitch upwards moving against her lacy underwear. He enjoyed this friction but longed to feel the wetness he could smell coming from her on his hardened member, he wanted to taste just how sweet she really was. With his last thought Inuyasha moved Kagome's head to were he could kiss her mouth, and moved his other hand that was still present on her side down towards her ass. Once his destination was accomplished he gave it a firm squeeze and smiled against Kagome's lips as she gasped. When Kagome looked at him with a slight blush he thought to himself" What am I doing, I am about to leave the girl who saved me, but I need to, I cant stop now. I am gong to make this night hers, Ill make sure she screms my name. I will make sure that she doesnt forget me or this night."

With this last thought he shoved his hand recently locatd on her ass on the outside of her undergarments, inside of them and caressed it feeling the soft flesh that had never seen the light of day. Finally Inuyasha had enough of the offending fabric and pushed them down towards her knees. When the flimsy piece of clothing was well out of the way he moved another long finger to his goal and pushed teasingly inside. Kagome responded with a louder moan and a large movement of her hips. Her sounds were music to Inuyasha's ears, all he could hear was her heartbeat and the moans he caused her. He watched as her face moved into a look of pure bliss. Her eyes closed and lips parted he watched as he tried to pick up speed. Trying to tell her that it was going to be a long and loud night.

Inuyasha knew there was a better way to se how she looked when he played with her, so he removed his fingers with great reluctance and heard Kagomes small sound of protest. He looked to her and smirked knowing that only he could make her make those beutiful sounds, they met eyes and she watched him place the finger that had just been working in her into his mouth and him begin to suck her wetness from it. Watching him do this almost made her orgasm instantly, but she didn't all she did was moan Inuyasha's name and look at him throught lusty heavy lidded eyes.

Inuyasha lifted himself to his knees from his sitting position, when he did this he was a head above Kagome, he was so tall, she never really saw it before they defeated Naraku. He was always slumped over, she knew it was only because he had been through so much hurt though. Now it was an intimidating height, that is if you weren't his friend or presumed mate. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, he let out a low rumble from his chest that turned her on even more. Kagome reached for his waist were his pants still hung just under his manhood, she gave them a small tug and they fell effortlessly to the ground just below his knees. With this accomplished he grabbed her hands that still lingered around his trim waist and pulled her close placing her hands in her favorite spot right above his heart. Inuyasha wrapped one of his arms around her waist and placed the other hand on the back of her head. He leaned his head against hers and said" My heart is yours...Kagome."

A/N

I like really long lemony and fluffy scenes so I might give this one a little while longer. Please review and comment. I try and make these scenes as realistic as they can be. And I try and play them out to you as I see them in my head, so please be nice, and tell me if your getting the scene layout. And I hope to update soon, but I have no drive unless I have readers so please comment as much as you like

love Sam ^.^


End file.
